


Blaze

by zomb_ie



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zomb_ie/pseuds/zomb_ie
Summary: Aiden wasn't the only one responsible for the formation of the Blaze Rods...In fact, he wished he didn't have to form it in the first place.





	Blaze

To say that Aiden was furious would be very much of an understatement.

He couldn’t shake the feeling of betrayal that perpetually clung to him, his growing resentment for Lukas becoming stronger every time Aiden heard news of the New Order’s supposedly heroic accomplishments, knowing Lukas had seemingly devoted all his time and energy to their former rivals.

Sure, they’d gone and destroyed the witherstorm, but Aiden never would’ve suspected their friendship to be fragile enough to be destroyed by a havoc-wreaking mutant wither.

That was probably because he never could’ve imagined that a havoc-wreaking mutant wither could exist.

Aiden wanted to completely dissociate himself from the traitorous blond, the very person who’d made Aiden believe he cared about him, and then abandoned him for a shiny new clique of “heroes”, the people Aiden had always harbored the strongest sort of distaste for.

Hell, Aiden had even made Maya and Gill move into a new house with him, intending to run as far away from their past with Lukas as possible, hoping he could forget about him; forget about the fact that he’d ever existed, the fact that he’d left them for the Order.

Of course, as hard as Aiden tried, he could never forget.

Not even by flinging their old Ocelot jackets into a pool of bubbling lava, or getting new ones, a pair of blaze rods emblazoned onto the backs, where the ocelot would’ve been.

Aiden remembered the time he’d come home to find Lukas packing his things up, preparing to move out.

“Lukas?” he’d said, “Are you going on vacation?”

Lukas had laughed, indicating that Aiden was wrong, causing a muffled alarm of panic to go off in his head. “No,” Lukas had chuckled, “I’m with the Order now. I gotta move,”

“You’re with the Order?” Aiden had demanded, alarmed.

“I thought you knew,” Lukas had said, looking puzzled. He had turned around to retrieve a bag, and Aiden had sensed something looked off.

It was Lukas’ jacket.

“What happened to your jacket?”

“Hm? Oh,” Lukas had said, whipping around. “Well, since I’m not part of the Ocelots anymore, I figured I couldn’t go around wearing that jacket,”

“Y-you’re not part of the Ocelots?” a voice had demanded. Aiden had turned to see Maya and Gill behind him, their faces pale.

“Sorry, guys,” Lukas had said, as if his half-assed apology would cut it. “It’s hard leaving,”

“Like hell it is,” Aiden had snapped. “Whatever, Lukas. Leave. Jesse seems more important to you anyway,”

It felt like yesterday that the Ocelots had won their first building contest.

Yet, the Ocelots’ disbanding felt like ages ago.

The more Aiden heard about the treasures the Order obtained, and the love and respect that people gave them, the more he yearned to be in their place, Maya and Gill beside him, revelling in the adoration, Lukas or no Lukas.

Lukas didn’t deserve it anyway.

Aiden couldn’t go on being associated with the Ocelots, because the Ocelots were Lukas’ team, and Lukas had ditched them. Aiden decided that what was left of the Ocelots would adopt a new identity, a new team free of Lukas’ putrid presence.

The name “Blaze Rods” came from Gill’s fascination with blazes: levitating, luminous, humanoid creatures on fire, with large, glowing sticks circling around them as they hovered around.

Aiden had to admit, he liked the name “Ocelots” better.

But, he couldn’t come up with anything decent, so “Blaze Rods” was going to have to do.

So, the Blaze Rods set out every time they had even the vaguest information of treasure, always beaten to it by the Order, the idiotic wannabes always hogging up the spotlight, and getting all the love for it.

Aiden grew more and more frustrated every time this happened, his frustration skyrocketing when he saw that flint-and-steel in Jesse’s hands.

Pathetically outnumbered by the Order, the Blaze Rods had retreated, realizing they were no match. Aiden became obsessed with finding out what the glowing contraption could do, since the effort Jesse went through to obtain it was definitely not worth a simple, glowing flint-and-steel.

So, naturally, when Aiden heard of the Eversource, he was determined to beat Jesse to it.


End file.
